


The First Wager

by Tori_Scribbles



Series: In A Foxes Hole [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Gambling, Look At Them Being Happy, NaNoWriMo 2018, Nicky Might Be Running Every Marathon In The Country, Slice of Life, Team as Family, The Team Loves Their Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/Tori_Scribbles
Summary: "Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s what I walked in on. How do I know? Well, I did walk in when Abby had Coach’s tongue in her mouth, it’s a pretty big give away."





	The First Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written, I mean that's a lie but still. It's tiny. Idk if it's even a one-shot.

The second game of the season flew by with roaring success and half the violence of the first. Celebrations were starting the second the buzzer sounded and continued into the changing rooms.

Nicky, being the first one changed for once, was sent off to find Coach or Abby to confirm their evening’s celebratory plans.

When Wymack’s office turned up empty, he pushed open the door to Abby’s room without even thinking about it, half surprised to find it unlocked.

Nicky froze in the doorway.

His mouth fell open in shock as his brain tried to catch up with what he was seeing and when it did, he gave a loud cheer.

Abby and Wymack broke apart quickly in surprise and a flourish of curses.

“Dammit, Hemmick!” Wymack barked as Abby turned away to compose herself, her hand going to her mouth. “Didn’t you ever learn to knock?”

“Nope,” Nicky said with a bright grin. “So, purely out of nothing but curiosity, how long has this been a thing?”

“I’m not encouraging your gambling problem,” Wymack said, but didn’t deny it was a thing.

“Were you looking for something, Nicky?” Abby asked, sounding amused as she turned back to them.

Nicky faltered for a moment as he tried to remember what he came here for in the first place before nodding. “Right, yes. What are the plans for this evening?” he asked.

“You’re gonna be running laps all night in preparation for every marathon between now and Christmas,” Wymack said gruffly.

But even the threat of extra running couldn’t deter Nicky at this point.

“Alright.” He shrugged, just as brightly as before. “We’ll see you at Abby’s in an hour!”

He turned on his heel and headed back to the lounge with an extra spring in his step, ignoring the curse that Wymack through at his back.

Nicky threw the doors to the lounge open and as they banged back against the walls he gained everyone’s attention with an ease that only Nicky could manage.

“Listen up!” he shouted, despite the fact that they’d all already fallen silent. “Today is a glorious day and not just because we won. Aaron, Dan and Kevin, get your wallets because you all owe me money!”

“Wha—”

“No, I don’t,” Aaron said looking both confused and defensive.

“Yes, you do,” Nicky said, “Because Coach and Abby are officially confirmed. And it. Was. _Beautiful.”_

The room exploded around him as if they’d just won the Championships again, questions coming in from all sides so fast that he had to wave his hands for them to be quiet long enough for him to answer.

“No, it’s not a new thing. No, they wouldn’t specify how long. Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s what I walked in on. How do I know? Well, I did walk in when Abby had Coach’s tongue in her mouth, it’s a pretty big give away. Yes, we’re still going to drink at Abby’s tonight,” he said, mentally going down the list. “Did I miss anything?”

“How many marathons are you running now?” Neil asked with a rare crooked smile on his face. But between Neil being happy and one of the two heterosexual relationships Nicky actually cared about flourishing, even the prospect of miles and miles of cardio couldn’t break his good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
